Des lettres pour un Amour
by Yuka-Lacie Baskerville
Summary: Elle est manipulatrice, il sera sa marionnette. Du moins, si elle arrive à le faire plier ...


Oui, je suis en vie. Quoi que … j'ai vraiment faillit crever…

Alors, c'est histoire est pour une amie avec qui je ne m'entends plus très bien. Du moins, c'est un autre One-Shot que j'avais prévue, mais il peine à sortir, alors pourquoi celui la ? Je crois … que je ne vais pas le dire, jvais être prise pour une folle !

Bonne lecture !

PS : oui, il risque d'y avoir plusieurs OS sur Gilbert et ce mystérieux OC !

Blue

Michiyo détestait qu'on lui touche ou même qu'on lui frôle ses cheveux bleus. Ces derniers étaient enviés pour leur couleur peu commune et pour leurs doux reflets au soleil. Et Michiyo détestait cela. Elle prenait du temps pour les rendre beaux. Voilà son secret. Ainsi, ses cheveux étaient toujours et sans relâche enviés.

Ce jour là, le printemps arrivait et ce n'était pas son réveil qui la fit sortir de son sommeil, mais les oiseaux. Elle se mit assise dans son futa, elle s'étira un moment et son réveil sonna des « BIP » à répétition. Elle l'arrêta, se mit à genoux, attrapa sa brosse et entrepris la longue tâche de coiffer ses cheveux. En premier, elle égalisa sa frange qui cachait ses yeux bleu transparent. Mèche par mèche, elle les lissa, les rendant soyeux. Elle posa sa brosse, rassembla ses cheveux dans une main, laissa dépasser quelques pointes de cheveux et les attacha :

« J'espère qu'il est de la bonne couleur … _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même_, Je n'ai pas vérifié. »

Elle reprit à tâtons sa brosse et coiffa un peu sa queue de cheval. Ceci fait, elle saisit deux baguettes transparentes et se fit elle-même un chignon.

Un sourire vainqueur éclaira son visage. Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait du premier coup ! Ses sourires étaient bien plus que rares, cependant lorsque ce doux rictus apparaissait, Michiyo devenait un ange, un ange au caractère de démon.

Elle appuya sur un interrupteur qui ouvrit ses volets. En clignant des paupières à cause de la lumière trop vive du soleil, elle se dirigea vers son uniforme scolaire accroché à son armoire. Michiyo déboutonna sa chemise de nuit, la retira et la remplaça par sa chemise. Son short fut immédiatement changé par sa jupe verte. Pour finir, elle enfila ses jambières blanches et chaussa ses sandales. La voilà fin prête ! Elle chopa sa cravate tout en préparant son sac. Ce bout de tissu, elle se le ferait mettre une fois arrivait à son lycée, comme toujours. Michiyo savait bien manipuler les gens …

La bluette garda son sourire en mettant son sac sur l'épaule et sortit de sa chambre. La porte franchit, son éclat n'était plus qu'un souvenir, son visage était presque devenu un masque.

Michiyo fit attention de pas tomber dans les escaliers, se tenant à la rambarde. Cette mince affaire était encore plus dure quand son chat se frotta dans ses jambes. En bas, elle sorti directement dehors sans prendre le temps de manger. Son train ne l'attendrait pas et hors de question de louper celui-ci ! Après tout, IL était là, avec un peu de chance, elle le croiserait sur le quai !

Dans la rue, elle força sa frange à rester devant ses yeux. Les passants habituels lui demandaient sans cesse si elle souhaitait de l'aide pour traverser ou même, si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit déposer à la gare. La réponse était la même : Non.

Les cerisiers étaient tous en fleurs, donnant ainsi, une merveilleuse couleur rose dans les parcs de Tokyo de quoi ravir les touristes français, anglais ou espagnols. Le seul point négatif avec cette grande ville, c'étaient les nombreuses voitures, ces camions et les motos qui doublées manquant de créer sans cesse, des accidents. Ainsi que la foule ! Mais la jeune lycéenne ne faisait pas attention à cette agitation, et avançait droit devant elle.

Elle passa à côté de jeunes collégiennes qui parlaient des derniers « Shonen Kawaï » (garçons mignons) de la saison, montraient leur nouveau téléphones portable ou tout simplement, discutait de leur week-end plus ou moins reposant. Deux garçons de l'école élémentaire manquèrent de la bousculer. Michiyo leva les yeux aux cieux.

« Hey ! Michi' ! _cria une voix dans son dos_ »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, frôla ses doux cheveux. Michiyo tiqua, mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'elle le croisait plus tôt. Elle le va la tête vers lui :

« Oh ! Bonjour … Gilbert !

J'ai une question qui commence à me tenir à cœur depuis quelques secondes …

Hum ? Laquelle ?

Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? N'es-tu pas … aveugle ? »

Fin

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi les namis ?


End file.
